


The Killer and the Musician

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [11]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beheading, Blood, Death, Fluff, It's really bloody, M/M, Near Death, Shooting, Songfic, Violence, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: A songfic based on the song"Pray for me" by Kendrik Lamaar and The Weeknd
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Killer and the Musician

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very spontaneous fics that just popped up as I randomly heard the song.

His knee on the chest of the man. Blood dropping from his hair onto the asphalt beneath them. The man  couldn’t breathe. Wherever he was going now, he  didn’t need air. He was just one of many in Night City. Nobody would cry after him. 

The Mantis Blade slitting his throat gracefully. The red liquid glistening in the neon light. Rain starting to fall. His anger not yet satisfied. 

_I'm_ _always ready for a war again_   
_Go down that road again_

That  wasn’t the man he searched for. But the bloodlust was taking over. His blades retracting back into his inked skin. Sweat streaming down his face as he stood up, mixing with hot rain. A puddle of blood on the floor. This  wasn’t a job, this was revenge. The hatred and disgust bubbling over in his chest. 

  
_It's_ _all the same_ _I'm_ _always ready to take a life again_   
_You know_ _I'll_ _ride again_   
_It's_ _all the same_

He walked out of the alleyway out on the open street. It was dark, clouds hanging over the city that never sleeps. His eyes searching for his next victim. The voice of his husband ringing in his ear. Screaming for help. Lying lifeless in his arms. The memories coming back. The anger bubbling over. He was a killer,  that’s what Night City brought out of every man: the worst.

_Tell me who's_ _gon_ _' save me from myself_   
_When this life is_ _all_ _I know_   
_Tell me who's_ _gon_ _' save me from this hell_   
_Without you,_ _I'm_ _all alone_

He knew he was a monster. That the way he handled things was wrong and disgusting. Couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror. He had more blood on his hands than days left to live. He was seeking forgiveness. He was seeking revenge. He fell down this hole long ago and thought he had finally abandoned it. But he couldn’t. You can’t change a man who was in it so deep. 

_Who_ _gon_ _' pray for me?_   
_Take my pain for me?_   
_Save my soul for me?_   
_'Cause I'm alone, you see_   
_If I'm_ _gon_ _' die for you_   
_If I'm_ _gon_ _' kill for you_   
_Then I'll spill this blood for you_

He ran down the street searching for his next victim. He knew that he would end up in a gutter someday, guts inside out. He didn’t care.  As long as the one he loved was save, he didn’t care about himself. He was sweating, rounding up corners. Scanning everyone around him, looking for the man he needed to kill. Like a carnivore hunting for prey. He was an animal. 

_I fight the world, I fight you, I fight myself_   
_I fight God, just tell me how many burdens left_   
_I fight pain and hurricanes, today I wept_   
_I'm_ _tryna_ _fight back tears, flood on my doorsteps_   
_Life a_ _livin_ _' hell, puddles of blood in the streets_

Their relationship had been messy, but full of love. He was the most feared man in Night City and his lover the most loved one. A relationship as strange as the two men itself. It was with him that he felt loved, that he felt understood. He remembered him  lying in his arms, breathing hard. A bullet through his chest, clinging to dear life. He tried holding back the tears. 

  
_Shooters on top of the building, government aid_ _ain't_ _relief_   
_Earthquake, the body drop, the ground breaks_   
_The poor run with smoke lungs and Scarface_   
_Who_ _need_ _a hero? You need a hero, look in the mirror, there go your hero_

He found the man who had shot his lover. It was his last day on earth, he would be making sure of it. His Mantis Blades extending again. It was swift and fast and bloody. Not even a scream coming from the surprised victim. His head cut off gracefully, flying through the air. Landing on the wet ground with a loud thumb. It was not like he enjoyed what he was doing. The body falling mere seconds after as if it tried to live on its own. There was no satisfaction in his work, in his revenge. It was not over; he would always be a monster. A hero his lover had called him, but what makes a hero? Helping the helpless but at what cost? The amount of blood and tears he caused made him the villain.    


_Who on the front lines at ground zero?_   
_My heart_ _don't_ _skip a beat, even when hard times bumps the needle_   
_Mass destruction and mass corruption_

He looked around him. He didn’t care anymore if people saw. He knew what he was. The only thing on his mind now was getting back to his lover. He was waiting for him like every evening. Waiting for the killer he was, with open arms, as if it was nothing. He hadn’t been well for weeks now, after he had been shot. Lying in bed most of the time, trying to get through the day. He hated letting him alone at home, but he needed to work. Now it was time to get back. Back into his arms. Leaving Night City alone for another night, another night closer to his inevitable death. This city will kill him, he knew it. 

  
_The souls are_ _sufferin_ _' men_   
_Clutchin_ _' on deaf ears again, rapture is_ _comin_ _'_   
_It's all prophecy and if I_ _gotta_ _be sacrificed for the greater good_   
_Then that's what it_ _gotta_ _be_

He was met with open arms when he arrived home. His lover was out of bed, greeting him with a deep kiss, longing, searching for the others warmth. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding on like it was the last thing they’d do in their lives. He had to promise his lover that he would come home every night, not leaving him alone in this world. And he was able to keep this promise for a long time now. The only promise he had kept. Ever. 

They stumbled to bed, lying down, his lover pushing him into the  mattress , placing sloppy kisses on his chest, his neck, his stomach. Taking him in every inch. Making love like every night. It was domestic. The Killer and the Musician. A song, raw and unfiltered. A love song, a sad song, a song full of hope. Their voices and bodies telling the story of the most uncommon pair in the world. 

He would sacrifice himself to save this man. He was his greater good. The one thing that kept him going. 

“I love you Ker.”

“I love you V.”


End file.
